List of Magic: The Gathering national champions
The Magic: The Gathering national champions are the players with the most Pro Points at the end of a Pro Tour season. The title is thus awarded annually. At the annual World Magic Cup the national champion captains his nation's team. Originally the national champions were the winners of the national championships (Nationals). Nationals took place around the world usually in summer, but were discontinued after 2011 when Wizards of the Coast restructured their Magic: The Gathering organized play program. Eligibility to play in a national championship was determined on residence instead of nationality. In some countries open nationals were held, meaning that any eligible player could compete in this tournament. Countries with larger populations of Magic players usually held invite-only nationals, requiring eligible players to qualify. Nationals as tournament events had been held since 1995 and were last held in 67 countries. As of 2013 National Champions are determined in 71 nations. National champions were automatically qualified for the World Championship, held in the same year. In countries with invitation-only nationals the Top 4 finishers were invited to the World Championship. The Magic World Championship was also abandoned after 2011 along with the national championships. The World Championship was replaced by the Magic Players Championship and the World Magic Cup. Mode While the countries with smaller populations of Magic players held open entry Nationals in most countries it was necessary to qualify for the Nationals. This was usually done in one of four ways: Players who finished in the Top 8 of the previous Nationals were automatically qualified as were Level 2 Pro Players (roughly equivalent to Silver level). Further the top 25/35/75/100 ranked players in the corresponding country were invited to the Nationals, the exact number of players thus chosen depending on the number of active tournament players in the country. Finally it was possible to qualify via qualifier tournaments. Some of these qualifier tournaments were usually held at the eve of the Nationals. These were often called "Grinders". The National Championship tournaments were usually held over two or three days, depending on the number of qualified players. They were multiformat tournaments, consisting of a Booster Draft portion and Standard portion. Usually both portions were played over six or seven rounds each with the players being paired Swiss style. After the Swiss part of the tournament the best eight players advanced to the single elimination finals. The best four players qualified for the World Championship with the best three constituting the National team at the World Championship. In countries with open-entry Nationals only the national champion qualified for the World Championship. These countries were not represented by a national team at the World Championship. Winners Argentina 1997: Pablo Mántaras 1998: Douglas Maioli 1999: Douglas Maioli 2000: Andrés Moro 2001: Diego Ostrovich 2002: Diego Ostrovich 2003: Jose Barbero 2004: Mauro Kina 2005: Victor Villanueva 2006: Leonardo Calcagno 2007: Nicolás Kohan 2008: Adrián Saredo 2009: Alejo Zagalsky 2010: Franco Bonazza 2011: Nicolas De Nicola 2012: Nicolas De Nicola 2013: Andres Monsalve 2014: Demian Tejo Australia 1997: Rod Ho 1998: Rod Ho 1999: Michael Doecke 2000: Stephen Campbell 2001: Rob Nadebaum 2002: Justin West 2003: Andrew Varga 2004: Tim He 2005: Chris Allen 2006: Tim He 2007: Steve Alpin 2008: Aaron Nicastri 2009: Jamie Mackintosh 2010: Adam Witton 2011: Aaron Nicoll 2012: Jeremy Neeman 2013: Justin Cheung 2014: Justin Cheung Austria 1995: Mu-Luen Wang 1996: Christian Peschta 1997: Christian Gregorich 1998: Christoph Derdak 1999: Philipp Cetl 2000: Helmut Summersberger 2001: Benedikt Klauser 2002: Stephan Genser 2003: Markus Jöbstl 2004: Simon Grünauer 2005: Nikolaus Eigner 2006: Benedikt Klauser 2007: Thomas Preyer 2008: Oliver Polak-Rottmann 2009: Bernhard Lehner 2010: Christian Gawrilowicz 2011: Stefan Heigerer 2012: Thomas Holzinger 2013: Thomas Holzinger 2014: Valentin Mackl Belarus 2005: Kirill Efimov 2006: Dzmitry Fedarovich 2007: Gleb Gobzem 2008: Dimitry Lipay 2009: Dimitry Lipay 2010: Yehor Polschak 2011: Yehor Polschak 2012: Alexander Arabyan 2013: Sergey Telipko Belgium 1994: 1995: Bart Van Uffelen 1996: David Van Dijck ? 1997: Nicolas Fournier 1998: Dominique Coene 1999: Dominique Coene 2000: Vincent Gieling 2001: Gert Coeckelberg 2002: Jan Doise 2003: Mats Clays 2004: Vincent Lemoine 2005: Gert Coeckelbergh 2006: Mark Dictus 2007: Fried Meulders 2008: Pascal Vieren 2009: Branco Neirynck 2010: Aurèlien Dubuisson 2011: Vincent Lemoine 2012: Vincent Lemoine 2013: Vincent Lemoine Bolivia 2005: Juan Carlos Jaillita Zeballos 2006: Richard Villafranqui 2007: Antón Nava 2008: Rolando Flores 2009: Juan Carlos Vargas Carreras 2010: Alejandro Van Mourik 2011: Pietro Sanjinés Angelaccio 2012: Alejandro Van Mourik 2013: Juan Carlos Vargas Carreras 2014: Carlos Torrico Brazil 1995: Fabiano de Castro 1996: Raul Assis 1997: José Ricardo 1998: Romário Brito 1999: Roberto Dantas 2000: Fabiano de Castro 2001: Marcos Tanaka 2002: Victor Galimbertti 2003: Rafael Barros 2004: Osvaldo Barbosa 2005: Pedro Henrique Uehara 2006: Paulo Vitor Damo da Rosa 2007: Lucas Berthoud 2008: Vagner Casatti 2009: Paulo Vitor Damo da Rosa 2010: Eduardo Mendes Lopes 2011: Marcus Camargo 2012: Paulo Vitor Damo da Rosa 2013: Willy Edel 2014: Willy Edel Bulgaria 2005: Martin Nosovich 2006: Hristo Tsekov 2007: Svetlin Varbanov 2008: 2009: Nikolay Bogdev 2010: Ivan Govedarov 2011: Kaloyan Kirilov 2012: Kaloyan Kirilov 2013: Dobrin Paskov Canada 1995: Eric Tam 1996: Gary Krakower 1997: Gary Krakower 1998: Peter Radonjic 1999: Marc Rajotte 2000: Ryan Fuller 2001: Terry Tsang 2002: Jürgen Hahn 2003: Josh Rider 2004: Jingpeng Zhang 2005: Jason Olynyk 2006: Guillaume Cardin 2007: Andrew Ting-A-Kee 2008: Dan Lanthier 2009: Jasar S. Elarar 2010: Jasar S. Elarar 2011: Marc Anderson 2012: Alexander Hayne 2013: Jon Stern 2014: Shaun McLaren Chile 2000: Juan Reutter 2001: Sebastian Suter 2002: Juan Reutter 2003: Jose Luis Capdevila 2004: Waldemar Barrientos 2005: Jose Luis Capdevila 2006: Julio Bernabe 2007: Andres Camargo 2008: Brian Grady 2009: Christian A. Cespedes 2010: Francisco Rojas Sessarego 2011: David Kaliski 2012: Patricio Roman 2013: Felipe Tapia Becerra 2014: Felipe Tapia Becerra China 2000: Jia Wei 2001: Howie Ong 2002: Howie Ong 2003: Jie Li 2004: Howie Ong 2005: Hui Zhang 2006: 2007: Yu Yin 2008: 2009: Liang Zhu 2010: Lu Chao 2011: Chen Zhuang 2012: Xin Sui 2013: Bo Li 2014: Han Bing Chinese Taipei 2000: Chen Yu Weng 2001: 2002: Tzu-Ching Kuo 2003: Chih-Hsiang Chang 2004: Ming Da Tsia 2005: Homg Gi Tsai 2006: 2007: Yi-Jie Lin 2008: Ming Chee Wang 2009: Tzu-Ching Kuo 2010: Tzu-Ching Kuo 2011: Bo Ruad Chun 2012: Tzu-Ching Kuo 2013: Tzu-Ching Kuo 2014: Tzu-Ching Kuo Colombia 2004: Nicolás Acosta 2005: Nicolás Acosta 2006: Jose Luis Gomez 2007: Juan Fernando Giraldo 2008: Carlos Amaya 2009: Daniel Parra 2010: Gustavo Adolfo Escobar Forero 2011: Daniel Moreno 2012: Daniel Moreno 2013: Daniel Moreno 2014: Daniel Cardozo Costa Rica 2005: Jose De la O 2006: Ricardo Madriz 2007: Alonso Bubix Arrieta 2008: Carlos Pal 2009: Miguel Gatica 2010: Miguel Gatica 2011: Ricardo Madriz 2012: Marino Donato 2013: Miguel Gatica 2014: Miguel Gatica Croatia 2002: Ivan Rubelj 2003: Ognjen Cividini 2004: Filip Čeč 2005: Ivan Klarić 2006: Lovro Gašparac 2007: Grgur Petric Maretić 2008: Stjepan Sučić 2009: Niko Bačić 2010: Toni Portolan 2011: Grgur Petric Maretic 2012: Grgur Petric Maretic 2013: Grgur Petric Maretic 2014: Vjeran Horvat Cyprus 2011: Alexendre Bakhtiarov 2012: Daniel Antonoiu 2013: Daniel Antonoiu 2014: Daniel Antonoiu Czech Republic 1996: David Korejtko 1997: Lukáš Ladra 1998: Michal Srba 1999: Ondřej Baudyš 2000: Ondřej Baudyš 2001: Petr Nahodil 2002: Vladimír Komanický 2003: Petr Nahodil 2004: Ondřej Baudyš 2005: Martin Jůza 2006: Martin Jůza 2007: Tomáš Langer 2008: Petr Brožek 2009: Jan Kotrla 2010: Petr Nahodil 2011: Pavel Bednařík 2012: Martin Jůza 2013: Stanislav Cifka 2014: Stanislav Cifka Denmark 1995: Jesper Thrane 1996: Svend Geertsen 1997: Thomas Dall Jensen 1998: Timme Nyegaard 1999: Palle Poulsen 2000: Anton Lunau 2001: Niels Sanders Jensen 2002: Jonas Cleeman 2003: Stefan Petersen 2004: Søren Boll 2005: Rasmus Sibast 2006: Rasmus Sibast 2007: Tim Rasmussen 2008: Janus Bossow 2009: Thomas Enevoldsen 2010: Martin Dang 2011: Allan Christensen 2012: Allan Christensen 2013: Thomas Enevoldsen 2014: Martin Müller Dominican Republic 2005: Pedro Pappaterra 2006: 2007: Pedro Pappaterra 2008: Rudy Ivan Jimenez 2009: Etienne Martinez 2010: Omar Bonilla 2011: Felix Osvaldo Rodriguez Acosta 2012: Ronald Rodriguez 2013: Ronald Rodriguez 2014: Pedro Pappaterra Ecuador 2005: Mario Castillo 2006: Rafael Matovelle 2007: Francisco Miranda 2008: Francisco Arcos 2009: Jose Intriago Suarez 2010: Mario Castillo 2011: Francisco Cedeño 2012: Francisco Cedeño 2013: Daniel López 2014: Daniel Verdesoto El Salvador 2010: Ricardo Cabrero 2011: Enrique Javier Lemus Molina 2012: Juan Navarro 2013: Ricardo Cabrero 2014: England English Nationals were discontinued after the 2006 Nationals with joint nationals with Scotland and Wales held since. However, in 2012 with the introduction of the World Magic Cup, England, Scotland and Wales once again have separate national champions. See Great Britain for national champions from 2007-2011. 2000: Ben Ronaldson 2001: Oliver Schneider 2002: Mark Waterhouse 2003: Atturi Björk 2004: John Ormerod 2005: Richard Moore 2006: Craig Stevenson 2012: Richard Bland 2013: Eduardo Sajgalik 2014: Fabrizio Anteri Estonia 2000: Tanel Lumiste 2001: Margus Liiber 2002: Risto Aaver 2003: Huko Aaspõllu 2004: 2005: Risto Aaver 2006: Erkki Sisask 2007: Aare Klooster 2008: Hannes Kerem 2009: Vahur-Peeter Liin 2010: Taavi Ludvi 2011: Taavi Ludvi 2012: Oliver Oks 2013: Hannes Kerem 2014: Hannes Kerem Finland 1996: Tommi Hovi 1997: 1998: 1999: 2000: Lasse Larvanko 2001: Tomi Walamies 2002: Tomi Walamies 2003: Tomi Walamies 2004: Jussi Timonen 2005: Tuomo Nieminen 2006: Max Sjöblom 2007: Olli Hämäläinen 2008: Tero Niemi 2009: Mikko Airaksinen 2010: Jani Lindroos 2011: Markku Rikola 2012: Max Sjoblom 2013: Max Sjoblom 2014: Anssi Alkio France 1994: Bertrand Lestrée 1995: Marc Hernandez 1996: 1997: 1998: Pierre Malherbaud 1999: 2000: Yann Hamon 2001: Pierre Malherbaud 2002: Sylvain Lauriol 2003: Stéphane Damizet 2004: Olivier Ruel 2005: Julien Goron 2006: Sylvain Lauriol 2007: Guillaume Matignon 2008: Christophe Peyronnel 2009: Gilles Mongilardi 2010: Julien Parez 2011: Armel Primot 2012: Raphaël Lévy 2013: Raphaël Lévy 2014: Jeremy Dezani Germany 1995: Christoph Bilshausen 1996: Peer Kröger 1997: Oliver Krebs 1998: Dirk Hein 1999: Marco Blume 2000: André Konstanczer 2001: Daniel Zink 2002: Kai Budde 2003: Dirk Baberowski 2004: Torben Twiefel 2005: Hannes Scholz 2006: Maximilian Bracht 2007: Bodo Rösner 2008: Olaf Krzikalla 2009: Sebastian Thaler 2010: Dennis Johannsen 2011: Helge Nelson 2012: Bernd Brendemühl 2013: Jonas Köstler 2014: Patrick Dickmann Great Britain The Nationals of Great Britain replaced the English, Scottish, and Welsh Nationals from 2007–2011. 1999: Mark Wraith 2007: Craig Jones 2008: Jonathan Randle 2009: Daniel Gardner 2010: Joe Jackson 2011: Daniel Royde Greece 1995: Christos Toulis 1996: Giraleas Lefteris 1997: Filippidis Giannis 1998: Panoutsos Fotis 1999: Papaioannou Ioannis 2000: Filippidis Giannis 2001: Kapalas Giorgos 2002: Dimitrios Chatsios 2003: Dimitris Kopsidas 2004: Simon Bertiou 2005: Vasilis Fatouros 2006: Harry Yarhas 2007: Petros Tziotis 2008: Theodoros Liapatis 2009: Kostas Skounakis 2010: Simon Bertiou 2011: Fondas Papadatos 2012: Fondas Papadatos 2013: Simon Bertiou 2014: Marios Angelopoulos Guatemala 2008: Christopher Andres Virula Martinez 2009: Mariano Lemus 2010: Jeersson Arturo Soch. C. 2011: Rigoberto Castellan 2012: Rigoberto Castellan 2013: Carlos Emilio Hastedt 2014: Rigoberto Castellan Hong Kong 2000: Chi Fai Ng 2001: 2002: 2003: 2004: 2005: Lee Yin Cheung 2006: Tsang Wan Fai 2007: Yeung Sun Kit 2008: Lam Tsz Yeung 2009: Lee Shi Tian 2010: Sun Kit Yeung 2011: Kai Yip Lee 2012: Zhang Meng Qui 2013: Lee Shi Tian 2014: Lee Shi Tian Hungary 1996: Szabolcs Tószegi 1997: Miklós Tihor 1998: Gábor Papp 1999: Gábor Papp 2000: Zsolt Tököli 2001: 2002: Gergely Gárdos 2003: Gergely Gárdos 2004: Károly Lipták 2005: András Balogh 2006: Zoltán Szőke 2007: Tamás Nagy 2008: András Balogh 2009: Tamás Nagy 2010: Gergely Gulyas 2011: Tamás Nagy 2012: Tamás Nagy 2013: Tamás Nagy 2014: Tamás Glied Iceland 1995: Júlíus Einarsson 1996: Jóhann Möller 1997: Jóhann Möller 1998: Alvin Orri Gíslason 1999: Einar Ágúst Baldvinsson 2000: Sigurður Örn Gunnarsson 2001: Yngvi Ómar Sighvatsson 2002: Gunnar Már Jóhannsson 2003: Stefán Aðalbjörnsson 2004: Guðbjörn Einarsson 2005: Guðbjörn Einarsson 2006: Jón Svan Sverrisson 2007: Marteinn Friðriksson 2008: Torfi Ásgeirsson 2009: Halldór Sigurður Kjartansson 2010: Halldór Sigurður Kjartansson 2011: Stefán Friðriksson 2012: Héðinn Haraldsson 2013: Alvin Orri Gíslason 2014: Ragnar Sigurdsson Indonesia 2005: Fandy Cendrawira 2006: Tje Fei liem 2007: Anthony Subari 2008: Aziz Riphat 2009: Reza Erlangga 2010: Benny Soewanda 2011: Reza Erlangga 2012: Benny Soewanda 2013: Andreas Pranoto 2014: Kurniadi Patriawan Ireland 1999: Ger Norton 2000: John Larkin 2001: David Coghlan 2002: John Larkin 2003: Alan Meaney 2004: Gareth Cosgrave 2005: Darragh Long 2006: Gareth Middleton 2007: Conor Holmes 2008: Conor Kerr 2009: Chris Black 2010: Chris Black 2011: Alan Warnock 2012: Dara Butler 2013: Marcin Sciesinski Israel 2002: Roey Tzezan 2003: Baruchi Kimchi 2004: Uri Peleg 2005: Roey Tzezana 2006: Aylon Manor 2007: Eviatar Olpiner 2008: Asaf Shomer 2009: Yoav Amir 2010: Ido Faran 2011: Shalom Ashwal 2012: Niv Shmuely 2013: Shahar Shenhar 2014: Shahar Shenhar Italy 1995: Ivan Curina 1996: Andrea Paselli 1997: Alberto Morena 1998: Tommaso Natale 1999: Raffaele Lo Moro 2000: Luca Chiera 2001: Matteo Di Tomaso 2002: Stefano Fiore 2003: Daniele Canavesi 2004: Mario Pascoli 2005: Manuel Alvisi 2006: Manuel Alvisi 2007: Mario Pascoli 2008: William Cavaglieri 2009: Luca Ravagli 2010: Federico Ronchi 2011: Marcello Calvetto 2012: Samuele Estratti 2013: Samuele Estratti 2014: Andrea Mengucci Japan 1996: Toshiki Tsukamoto 1997: Tadayoshi Komiya 1998: Toshiki Tsukamoto 1999: Higashino Masayuki 2000: Douyama Tsuyoshi 2001: Goro Matsuo 2002: Kazuhiko Mitsuya 2003: Koutarou Ootsuka 2004: Tsuyoshi Fujita 2005: Takuma Morofuji 2006: Katsuhiro Mori 2007: Masaya Kitayama 2008: Masashi Oiso 2009: Shuhei Nakamura 2010: Katsuhiro Mori 2011: Ryuuichirou Ishida 2012: Yuuya Watanabe 2013: Yuuya Watanabe 2014: Yuuya Watanabe Kazakhstan 2010: Marat Zhanseitov Korea 1996: David Seo 1997: Son, Dong-Woo 1998: Kwak, Dong-Ho 1999: Jung, Heung-Jin 2000: Jung, Heung-Jin 2001: Kim, Ji-Hun 2002: Yoo, Sang-oh 2003: Lee, Ji-hoon 2004: Nam, Kyoung Geun 2005: Jun Hee Kang 2006: Jumin Lee 2007: Hyun Woo Jeong 2008: Jun Hee Kang 2009: Kim Jang-hong 2010: Hyun Woo Jeong 2011: Tae-jin Jang 2012: Cynic Kim 2013: Cynic Kim 2014: Sung Wook Nam Latvia 2005: Nikolai Precenieks 2006: 2007: Nikolajs Precenieks 2008: Igors Rudzitis 2009: Filips Kamkins 2010: Filips Kamkins 2011: Mihails Senins 2012: Andrejs Prost 2013: Andrejs Prost 2014: Andrejs Prost Lithuania 2005: Ignas Stasevicius 2006: 2007: Andrius Jautakis 2008: 2009: Paulius Petkūnas 2010: Arturas Zinovjevas 2011: Tomas Povilaitis 2012: Gaudenis Vidugiris 2013: Gaudenis Vidugiris 2014: Gaudenis Vidugiris Luxembourg 2002: Fabrice Encelle 2003: 2004: 2005: Ken Geschwind 2006: 2007: Yin Zhang 2008: Charles Delvaux 2009: Przemyslaw Nagadowski 2010: Charles Thoss 2011: Przemyslaw Nagadowski 2012: Steve Hatto 2013: Steve Hatto 2014: Steve Hatto Macedonia 2003: Vladimir Trajcevski 2004: Miro Popov 2005: Miro Popov 2006: Samoil Petreski 2007: Samoil Petreski 2008: Ivo Neskovik 2009: Vladimir Trajcevski 2010: Aleksandar Panajotov 2011: Andrej Loparski 2012: Andrej Loparski 2013: Dimitar Prodanov 2014: Vladimir Trajcevski Malaysia 2001: Ryan Siong Huat Soh 2002: Sim Han How 2003: Joe Soh 2004: Au Yong Wai Kin 2005: Chuen Hwa Tan 2006: Terry Soh 2007: Weng Sheng Wong 2008: Au Yong Wai Kin 2009: Joe Soh 2010: Jason Ng 2011: Lee Eing Yung 2012: Chee Choong Hiew 2013: Rick Lee 2014: Raymond Tan Malta 2005: Duncan Fleri 2006: Duncan Fleri 2007: Ernest Spiteri 2008: Calvin Cassar 2009: Jason Spiteri 2010: Mark Bonett 2011: Duncan Fleri Mexico 2000: Hector Fuentes 2001: Francisco Barboza Garcia 2002: 2003: 2004: 2005: Francisco Barboza 2006: Fernando Domínguez Roldán 2007: Sabás Barriga 2008: Axel Martínez 2009: Fernando Domínguez Roldán 2010: Marcelino Freeman 2011: Isaías Cantú 2012: Isaías Cantú 2013: Dalibor Trnka 2014: Marcelino Freeman Netherlands 1995: Jan-Maarten Cobben 1996: Freek ten Cate 1997: Hans Eijmaal 1998: Tom van de Logt 1999: Alexander Witt 2000: Jesse Cornelissen 2001: Tom van de Logt 2002: Tom van de Logt 2003: Rogier Maaten 2004: Jeroen Remie 2005: Douwe van Noordenburg 2006: Kamiel Cornelissen 2007: Robert van Medevoort 2008: Tom van Lamoen 2009: Kevin Grove 2010: Bas Melis 2011: Ruben Snijdewind 2012: Jelger Wiegersma 2013: Raymond Veenis 2014: Frank Karsten New Zealand 1996: Tim Hammond 1997: Eoin Gibb 1998: Mark Simpson 1999: Mark Simpson 2000: Chris Wilson 2001: Roger Miller 2002: Cole Swannack 2003: Richard Grace 2004: Richard Grace 2005: Glenn Patel 2006: Timothy James Aitchison 2007: Kerel Laycock 2008: Dan Bretherton 2009: Jason Chung 2010: Scott Richards 2011: Luke Tsavousis 2012: Jason Chung 2013: Walter Macmurdo 2014: Jingwei Zheng Northern Ireland 2012: Alan Warnock 2013: Alan Warnock 2014: Alan Warnock Norway 1998: Snorre Helvik 1999: Nicolai Herzog 2000: Bjorn Petter Jocumsen 2001: Nicolai Herzog 2002: Thomas Johansen 2003: Bjørn Petter Jocumsen 2004: Aleksander Dahl 2005: Nikolas Nygaard 2006: Øyvind Wefald Andersen 2007: Lars Engelberg 2008: André Moshølen 2009: Christian Bakkehaug 2010: Eivind Nitter 2011: Andreas Nordahl 2012: Andreas Nordahl 2013: Andreas Nordahl 2014: Nicolai Herzog Panama 2005: Joel Enrique Arauz 2006: Sergio Bonilla 2007: Omar Sanjur 2008: Jose Carvajal 2009: Saul Alvarado 2010: Saul Alvarado 2011: Eric Espino 2012: Nikola Mislov 2013: Saul Alvarado Peru 2001: Jorge Melgar Talavera 2002: Jorge Melgar Talavera 2003: Steven Vidalón 2004: Marco Sakugawa Tobaru 2005: Eduardo Pereyra 2006: Luis Bonilla 2007: Julio Maravi 2008: Giancarlo Arbulú 2009: Jose Arrieta 2010: Steven Vidalón 2011: Sergio Sanabio 2012: Sergio Sanabio 2013: Jose R. Rodriguez 2014: Jose Velarde Philippines 1996: Angel Diokno 1997: Rafael Lirag 1998: Sean Anthony Ortuoste 1999: Dino Yu 2000: Teddy Sy 2001: Jesus Etable 2002: Reynario Estacio Jr. 2003: Gerald Camangon 2004: Francis Profeta Jr. 2005: Mark Herrin 2006: JT Porter 2007: Jose Marie Sabale 2008: Bayani Manansala 2009: Francis Profeta Jr. 2010: Caesar Famorcan 2011: Jan Ang 2012: Gerald Camangon 2013: Richmond Tan Poland 1998: Paweł Karaszewski 1999: Jarosław Paszkiewicz 2000: Marcin Sadoś 2001: Paweł Karaszewski 2002: Adrian Brzegowy 2003: Przemysław Oberbek 2004: Sebastian Guliński 2005: Hubert Jaskólski 2006: Przemysław Oberbek 2007: Robert Szarata 2008: Tomasz Pędrakowski 2009: Sławomir Jabs 2010: Mikołaj Wyspiański 2011: Tomasz Figarski 2012: Tomek Pedrakowski 2013: Tomek Pedrakowski 2014: Marcin Staciwa Portugal 1996: Rui Cordeiro 1997: Luis Figueira 1998: Eduardo Martins 1999: Hugo Machado 2000: Frederico Bastos 2001: Dinis Maia 2002: Kuniyoshi Ishii 2003: Tiago Chan 2004: Mauro Peleira 2005: Igor Barreiras 2006: Kuniyoshi Ishii 2007: Fabio Rodrigues 2008: Marcio Carvalho 2009: Frederico Bastos 2010: Hugo Sa 2011: Hugo Vieira 2012: Mauro Peleira 2013: Rodrigo Borba 2014: Marcio Carvalho Puerto Rico 2008: Danilo Prieto 2009: Braulio Rivera 2010: Jorge Muniz 2011: Luis Delfin Prieto 2012: Jorge Iramain 2013: Gabriel Nieves 2014: Nicolas Cuenca Romania 2008: Andrei Vuia 2009: Bogdan Vodă 2010: Raoul Trifan 2011: Mircea Posoiu 2012: Alexandru Dimitriu 2013: Alexandru Ștefănescu Russia 1999: Konstantin Firsov 2000: Konstantin Firsov 2001: Denis Kuznetsov 2002: Pavel Solyanko 2003: Albert Khamzin 2004: Artem Dushkevich 2005: Ruslan Dmitriev 2006: Vasily Tsapko 2007: Eugene Idzikovsky 2008: Alexander Privalov 2009: Andrey Kochurov 2010: Vladimir Mishustin 2011: Dmitry Olenin 2012: 2013: 2014: Dmitriy Butakov Scotland Scottish Nationals were discontinued after the 2006 Nationals but the National Champion title returned in 2012 with the introduction of the World Magic Cup. Joint nationals with England and Wales were held from 2007-2011. See Great Britain for national champions 2007-2011. 1997: Martin Peden 2000: Edward Ross 2001: Darryl Tweedale 2002: Nik Iskandar 2003: Edward Ross 2004: David Chapman 2005: Ben Sanders 2006: Stephen Murray 2012: Andrew Morrison 2013: Stephen Murray 2014: Bradley Barclay Serbia 2002: Isidor Nikolić 2003: Đorđe Đorđević 2004: Obradović Vladimir 2005: Daniel Casnji 2006: Dragan Marošan 2007: Boris Bajgo 2008: Aleksa Telarov 2009: Dejan Šibul 2010: Aleksa Telarov 2011: Aleksa Telarov 2012: Aleksa Telarov 2013: Aleksa Telarov 2014: Aleksa Telarov Singapore 1998: Sam Lau 1999: 2000: 2001: Junyang Ang 2002: 2003: Kok Seng Ong 2004: 2005: Sam Lei Kang Lau 2006: 2007: Ji Tan Rou 2008: Yong Han Choo 2009: Khoo Aik Seng 2010: Teng Chek Lim 2011: Lee Benedict 2012: Kelvin Chew 2013: Kelvin Chew 2014: Kelvin Chew Slovakia 1996: Peter Marcinko 1997: Rasto Stranak 1998: Rasto Stranak 1999: Juraj Smrek 2000: Juraj Smrek 2001: Michal Jedlicka 2002: Tomas Tomecek 2003: Matej Zatlkaj 2004: Rasto Stranak 2005: Robert Jurkovic 2006: Filip Valis 2007: Filip Valis 2008: Filip Valis 2009: Janos Csomos 2010: Ivan Floch 2011: Ivan Floch 2012: Robert Jurkovic 2013: Ivan Floch 2014: Ivan Floch Slovenia 2002: Lavs Primoz 2003: 2004: 2005: Andrej Renko 2006: 2007: 2008: Marko Stokelj 2009: Primoz Lavs 2010: Tine Rus 2011: Bojan Zunko 2012: Robin Dolar 2013: Robin Dolar 2014: Robin Dolar South Africa 2001: Russell Tanchel 2002: Christiaan Du Plessis 2003: 2004: Marco Panavaro 2005: Michael Nurse 2006: Michael Nurse 2007: Seraj Haroun 2008: Adam Katz 2009: Claude Hurlimaar 2010: Dale Fienburg 2011: James Combrink 2012: James Combrink 2013: Craig Leach Spain 2000: Carlos Barrado 2001: Daniel Bethencourt 2002: Andres Ortega Montero 2003: Francisco Castro 2004: Aniol Alcaraz Coca 2005: Omar Rohner 2006: Javier Dominguez 2007: Ricardo Vicente 2008: Omar Sagol 2009: Enric Martí 2010: Aníbal Carbonero 2011: Joel Calafell 2012: Joel Calafell 2013: Juan Carlos Adebo Diaz 2014: Javier Dominguez Sweden 1995: Dan Hörning 1996: Leon Lindbäck 1997: Nikolai Weibull 1998: Matti Leivo 1999: Jimmy Öman 2000: Jimmy Öman 2001: Johan Johannesson 2002: Anton Jonsson 2003: Bertil Elfgren 2004: Carl Thille 2005: Mikael Polgary 2006: Tobias Ström 2007: Matthias Agerberg 2008: Fabian Sjöblom 2009: Tore Hedbäck 2010: Anders Melin 2011: Martin Berlin 2012: Denniz Rachid 2013: Joel Larsson 2014: Joel Larsson Switzerland 2000: Christian Fehr 2001: Dave Montreuil 2002: Christian Kreher 2003: Andrea Curti 2004: 2005: Daniel Oppliger 2006: Régis Blanc 2007: Manuel Bucher 2008: Mark Schwass 2009: Tommi Lindgren 2010: Andreas Ganz 2011: Matthias Künzler 2012: Andreas Ganz 2013: Andreas Ganz 2014: Nico Bohny Thailand 2002: Veerapat Sirilertvorakul 2003: Siru Phantalakun 2004: Siru Phantalakun 2005: Mongkol Tachasukjai 2006: Siru Phantalakun 2007: Jakguy Subcharoen 2008: Sirichai Chaisuthamporn 2009: Jakguy Subcharoen 2010: Kampanart Wiriyaampon 2011: Suttipong Popitukgul 2012: Mat Marr 2013: Sethsilp Chanpleng 2014: Lars Dam Turkey 1998: Yusuf Kemal Vefa 1999: Yusuf Kemal Vefa 2000: Gökhan Sarıışık 2001: Onur Konuralp 2002: Siyar Erzen 2003: Eda Bilsel 2004: Yusuf Kemal Vefa 2005: Yusuf Kemal Vefa 2006: Cem Erdoğan 2007: Aras Senyuz 2008: Emir Alimoglu 2009: Cerag Kucukcaglayan 2010: Cem Erdoğan 2011: Emir Alimoglu 2012: Sureyya Dipsar 2013: Emir Alimoglu 2014: Yusuf Kemal Vefa Ukraine 2001: Artem Kozachuk 2002: Andrey Rybalchenko 2003: 2004: Sergey Kuznetsov 2005: Yaroslav Shlyakhov 2006: Oleksandr Gerasymenko 2007: Oleksandr Gerasymenko 2008: Yury Babych 2009: Artem Kozachuk 2010: Igor Paslavskyy 2011: Iurii Babych 2012: Oleksandr Onosov 2013: Mike Krasnitski 2014: Sergiy Sushalskyy United Arab Emirates Nationals in the United Arab Emirates were discontinued after the 2002 nationals. 2000: Rusel Mirara 2001: 2002: Mark Marsden United States 1994: Bo Bell 1995: Mark Justice 1996: Dennis Bentley 1997: Justin Gary 1998: Matt Linde 1999: Kyle Rose 2000: Jon Finkel 2001: Trevor Blackwell 2002: Eugene Harvey 2003: Joshua Wagener 2004: Craig Krempels 2005: Antonino De Rosa 2006: Paul Cheon 2007: Luis Scott-Vargas 2008: Michael Jacob 2009: Charles Gindy 2010: Josh Utter-Leyton 2011: Ali Aintrazi 2012: Brian Kibler 2013: Josh Utter-Leyton 2014: Owen Turtenwald Uruguay 1999: Gabriel Aziz 2000: Fernando Veiga 2001: Rodrigo Asuaga 2002: Alejandro Betschart 2003: Jorge Sierra 2004: Gerardo Silva 2005: Mauro Betschart 2006: Ernesto Delgado 2007: Alejandro Betschart 2008: Jorge Sierra 2009: Juan Odriozola 2010: Alejandro Betschart 2011: Guillermo Gruszka 2012: Nicolás Righetti 2013: Martin Castillo 2014: Sebastian Martinez Venezuela 2001: Eduardo Muñoz 2002: Marlon García 2003: Daniele D'Aversa 2004: Daniel Fior 2005: Frankin Montero 2006: Andres Perez 2007: Marlon García 2008: Jose Nassif 2009: Sergio Vegas 2010: Jesus Enrique Somaza Mendoza 2011: Pedro Elias Gutierrez 2012: Humberto Patarca 2013: Daniel Fior 2014: Daniel Fior Wales Welsh Nationals were discontinued after the 2006 Nationals but the Welsh National Champion was reintroduced with the World Magic Cup in 2012. Joint nationals with England and Scotland were held between 2007-2011. See Great Britain for national champions from 2007-2011. 2000: Stephen Brown 2001: 2002: Dan Allen 2003: Roy Williams 2004: Rhys "Dragon Slayer" Thomas 2005: Gareth Beamish 2012: Lewis McLeod 2013: Philip Griffiths 2014: David Besso Continental Championships The continental championships were tournaments held in late summer before the World Championship, inviting top players from their geographical region. All these competitions were discontinued, long before nationals championships were eventually abandoned, too. The last such event was the European championship, held in 2003. Asian Pacific Region 1997: Nathan Russell (Australia) 1998: Satoshi Nakamura (Japan) 1999: Masaya Mori (Japan) 2000: Masaya Mori (Japan) 2001: Jin Okamoto (Japan) Europe 1998: Sturla Bingen (Norway) 1999: Nicolai Herzog (Norway) 2000: Noah Boeken (Netherlands) 2001: Eivind Nitter (Norway) 2002: David Brucker (Germany) 2003: Nicolai Herzog (Norway) Latin America 2000: Gustavo Chapela Gaxiola (Mexico) 2001: Scott Richards (Uruguay) References See also * Magic: The Gathering World Championship national champions